Viernes
by Nonahere
Summary: Shikamaru debería recordar agradecer a cualquiera que se le hubiera ocurrido realizar la pijamada y es que un tiempo a solas con su esposa era para aprovecharse y el lo iba a aprovechar muy bien. Shikatema. One-Shot


Saludos a todos, espero sea de su agrado.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Shikamaru entro a su casa la noche del viernes, encontrando su hogar con un silencio un tanto inusual, dejo su mochila en la sala y siguió el olor de la comida deliciosa que su esposa debería estar preparando, la encontró de espaldas, frente a la estufa, en ese hermoso y corto vestido negro que le quedaba tan bien.

Temari miro por encima de su hombro, Shikamaru estaba de pie en la entrada de la cocina, mirándola con esa sonrisa boba que a ella le encantaba, sonrió también, le sirvió un poco de estofado y se lo dejo en la mesa, su esposo se sentó de inmediato, hambriento.

-¿Misión difícil?—pregunto, dio un beso en la frente a su esposo, lo había extrañado, una semana sin verlo era mucho tiempo, aunque claro, no lo diría en voz alta.

-Cansada, más que todo, pero no complicada—Shikamaru le restó importancia, dedicándose a comer, tenía hambre -¿Dónde está Shikadai?—la ausencia de su pequeño de apenas 8 años fue un poco alarmante, sin embargo se relajó, su esposa estaba tranquilamente terminando de lavar algunos trastes sucios, así que Shikadai debería estar dormido ya aunque apenas fueran las 9:00 p.m.

-Oh, está en casa de Ino, el, Inojin y Chouchou harían una pijamada o algo así, no volverá hasta mañana, Ino dijo que ella lo traería—

-¿Hasta mañana?—

-Si, mañana por la tarde—

Temari estaba de espaldas, por lo que no se dio cuenta de la sexy sonrisa que su esposo esbozo, ni se percató de que él se ponía de pie y se acercaba a ella hasta que sintió que la abrazaba por detrás, recargando su barbilla en el hombro de su mujer, inhalando su aroma.

-¿Entonces estamos solos?— ahora él la sujetaba por la cintura pegando sus cuerpos descaradamente, trato de mantenerse seria mientras continuaba secando los trastes.

-Deberías sentarte y terminar de cenar, se va a enfriar tu comida—dio un par de pasos lejos de su esposo, guardando uno que otro traste en las puestas superiores de su cocina, Shikamaru gruño en su oído y dio un par de besos en su cuello.

-Lo único que deseo comer en este momento es a ti y créeme, no estarás fría cuando te coma—su voz término en un susurro excitante, Temari sintió la erección de su esposo en su trasero mientras él se frotaba descaradamente. Trato de zafarse pero él no se lo permitió, le dio un par de mordiscos en el cuello y no pudo evitar soltar un leve gemido, su esposo la volvería loca.

-Basta Shikamaru, tengo cosas que hacer y quiero dormir temprano—trato de deshacer el abrazo pero su esposo la aprisiono más, gruñéndole, un tanto enojado por la negativa de su mujer, llevaba tanto sin poseerla que estaba a punto de correrse con solo rozarse con su delicioso trasero.

Temari, aun negándose a las caricias de su esposo logro zafarse de sus brazos y se dedicó a terminar de limpiar la cocina para después poder subir a dormir, sin embargo, sus quehaceres se vieron interrumpidos cuando su marido la jalo hacia sí mismo dejándola de frente, Temari pudo verlo bien, el ceño fruncido, una mueca de molestia en sus labios y sus manos sujetándola con firmeza sin llegar a hacerle daño.

Temari en cambio, tenía una expresión tensa, algo molesta y un tanto cansada, eso casi hizo que Shikamaru se arrepintiera por haberla jaloneado, casi.

Su marido la hizo retroceder hasta el borde de la mesa donde la subió para sentarla, o más bien para tumbarla porque ni bien su trasero había tocado la mesa, su marido ya había puesto su mano en su vientre empujándola hacia atrás, dejándola recostada en la mesa.

Shikamaru se situó de pie entre las piernas de su esposa, separándolas con un poco de fuerza, sin contemplaciones metió las manos bajo el vestido de su mujer y le bajo las bargas negras que ella usaba, dejando a la vista su ya caliente sexo.

Temari gimió al sentir a Shikamaru despojándola de sus bargas, con una mano se agarró a la mesa y con la otra se impulsó hacia arriba decidida a darle un buen regaño a su esposo, antes de hablar se encontró con un Shikamaru burlesco, mostrando una sonrisa de superioridad al tiempo que sostenía sus bargas en una mano mientras que con la otra la detenía del vientre para evitar que ella se levantara.

-¿Te he dicho que me vuelve loco tu olor?—él se llevó sus bargas a la nariz aspirando su delicado aroma.

-Pervertido…- lo acuso, pero solo gano una sonrisa a cambio.

-Un poco cariño…-dejo las bargas en la mesa y ambas manos se dedicaron a abrir las piernas de la rubia dejando su sexo totalmente expuesto.—delicioso…de pronto me ha dado hambre…-

Antes de que la rubia pudiera decir cualquier cosa, la boca hambrienta de su esposo bajo a su entrepierna, dio una suave lamida por toda su sexo deteniéndose en su entrada justo antes de comenzar a chupar con ganas, sujetando las piernas de su esposa quien en ese momento solo se retorcía de placer sobre la mesa, un par de dedos traviesos se unieron a la lengua y la rubia tuvo que sujetar la cabeza de Shikamaru y morderse los labios para evitar rogarle por más.

Temari soltaba gemidos de placer, casi gritos, en esa ocasión no tenía que contenerse, su pequeño hijo no estaba y ellos tendrían toda la casa para hacer cuantas cosas desearan y aunque su plan inicial era subir a dormir temprano, las caricias de su esposo la habían hecho cambiar de opinión, después de todo hacia un tiempo que no se prestaba la ocasión para acurrucarse y darse un poco de atención mutua.

La lengua rozando un lugar delicado la hizo volver a la realidad, sus dedos aun jugueteando dentro la llevaban al límite, cerca, muy cerca, solo necesitaba un poco más, un reflejo a su derecha capto su atención, en uno de los cristales de la alacena podía ver el reflejo de su esposo y de ella sobre la mesa, con las piernas abiertas removiéndose y jadeando sin control, verlo fue suficiente, su cuerpo se entumeció por segundos justo antes de que su cuerpo se convulsionara, grito el nombre de su marido y se arqueo hacia él, obteniendo a cambio unos cuantos besos más y traviesos lametones mientras su clímax se apagaba.

Shikamaru se quedó con medio cuerpo sobre ella, le había subido el vestido hasta destaparle el vientre y besaba su ombligo con tranquilidad mientras ella trataba de respirar con normalidad, sus besos subieron por el cuerpo de su esposa hasta detenerse en su cuello, cuando ella pudo abrir los ojos, Shikamaru le robo un leve beso en los labios.

-Te dije que mi cena estaría caliente—

Trato de no sonrojarse, pero fue en vano, los besos suaves no se detuvieron si no que se convirtieron en algo más exigente y sensual, la cadera de su esposo se froto con la suya, dejando que ambas intimidades tuvieran contacto, gimieron en la boca del otro y escucho a Shikamaru bajar el cierre del pantalón.

-¡Espera!—hizo que se separaran, Shikamaru la miro haciendo un puchero, como a un niño al que acaban de quitar su dulce.

-¡Vamos Tem! Realmente te necesito, estoy a punto de…- Su esposa lo silencio con un beso, se bajó de la mesa y lo hizo retroceder hasta chocar con la estufa, rápidamente se aseguró de que todo estuviera apagado y separo apenas sus labios.

-Vamos a nuestra habitación…- El gruño, pero rápidamente la levanto en brazos, Temari soltó una risa al ver a su apresurado esposo subir las escaleras, afortunadamente sus habilidades evitaron que ambos cayeran por la escalera y pronto estuvieron en la habitación de ellos, Temari se soltó del abrazo de su esposo y puso una distancia entre ambos, sonriendo al ver la frustración de su esposo y su gran erección.

-Deberías cerrar tus pantalones cariño…-soltó una risa burlesca, ganando una mirada molesta por parte del moreno.

-Deberías guardar silencio mujer y por una vez en la vida, hacer lo que te pido—

-¿Y qué es lo que mí muy… _contento_ esposo me pide?—Temari rio de nuevo, mirando la erección de su esposo, se relamió los labios.

-Algo tan simple como que te desnudes y entres en la cama, mujer problemática—

-¿Ah sí, solo eso?—rio levemente. Shikamaru gruño un "ahora" y para su grata sorpresa Temari le obedeció.

Ella se deshizo del vestido y del brasier que llevaba puesto dejando a la vista su desnudo cuerpo con sus generosos pechos y su sexo caliente y húmedo, por un momento Shikamaru creyó que iría hacia el pero Temari camino hacia la cama, se acercó a la orilla pero en vez de acostarse en la cama le dio la espalda y se inclinó hacia el frente, quedando sobre sus rodillas y manos, mostrando a su esposo su generoso trasero y su húmedo sexo.

-¿Así te gusta?-

Shikamaru estuvo a punto de sufrir un colapso, ver a su esposa en esa posición y preguntando tales cosas lo hizo calentarse de sobremanera, de apresuro a deshacerse de su camisa y del pantalón y los bóxer quedando totalmente desnudo, se acercó a su mujer, montándola por detrás dejando su pene en la entrada de su caliente sexo, dio un par de leves caricias escuchándola jadear levemente.

-¿Quién es la pervertida ahora?—

Temari rio y movió su trasero empujándolo hacia atrás, tallando la erección de su marido, susurro un "hazlo ya" y sintió a Shikamaru sujetándola de las caderas justo antes de penetrarla fuertemente, a partir de ese momento él no se detuvo, no fue suave ni delicado, entraba y salía de ella con fuerza, la apretaba jalándola contra el para entrar más profundamente, jadeaba y gruñía en su oído, le mordía el cuello y apretaba uno de sus pechos masajeándolo con brusquedad mientras la otra mano iba a su clítoris, masajeándola con fuerza.

Ella se derrumbó en la cama escondiendo su rostro, gritando el nombre de su esposo y rogando por mas, apretaba las sabanas de la cama y movía su cuerpo al ritmo que el marcaba solo esperando recibir más de él, un apretón en uno de sus senos más una mordida en el cuello fue lo que necesito para correrse de nuevo, se retorció debajo de su esposo y obtuvo una nalgada por tratar de escapar, Shikamaru la hizo girarse saliendo momentáneamente de ella, cuando la tuvo de frente la penetro de nuevo.

Sintiendo como su esposa aún estaba en medio de su clímax el acelero las embestidas volviéndolas más fuertes mientras fijaba su atención en las expresiones de su mujer, la hizo mirarlo, junto sus frentes y después de unas embestidas más se derramo dentro de ella, gruño fuertemente mientras la llenaba de su esencia y se dejó caer sobre ella abrazándola fuerte mientras ambos trataban de recobrar la respiración.

-Eso…estuvo bien…muy bien—ella susurro, Shikamaru estuvo de acuerdo pero no pudo hablar, sintió a Temari removerse en sus brazos hasta quedar en una posición cómoda y poco a poco se relajó, le dio un último beso en los labios y susurro un "te amo" antes de quedarse totalmente dormida.

Shikamaru jalo la cobija que era un total desastre y los cubrió a ambos, aún tenía ganas de mas pero su esposa dormía tranquilamente y despertarla sería algo egoísta, se acurruco al lado de su esposa y le beso la frente dispuesto a dormir no sin antes recordar que mañana tendría que agradecer a Ino por cuidar de Dai y sugerirle a cualquiera de los tres niños que se le hubiera ocurrido hacer la dichosa pijamada, que hicieran más, claro, en casa de los Yamanaka para así poder tener más tiempo a solas con su mujer pues se le ocurrían un par de cosas que podrían hacer en la sala o en las escaleras.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

¿Qué les parece? Tenía tiempo sin escribir y hoy he podido hacerlo. Quise poner a un Shikamaru desesperado por un poco de atención ya una Temari negativa y un poco juguetona, espero que haya sido de su agrado, perdonen las posibles (muchas) faltas de ortografía, lo revise pero quizá se me pasaron algunas.

He querido escribir un poco de Shikatema que involucre a Shikadai, pero no me ha salido, esto al principio no era un lemon si no un Shikamaru celoso por la atención de Temari por su pequeño hijo, al final salió esto, y bueno, espero que sea de su agrado.

El final no sé si fue bueno, creo que cerré muy pronto.

Saludos a todas, en especial a Yusha que sobrepaso los 1000 RW, lo cual es genial. Hasta luego.

Nonahere.


End file.
